Just a series of blurs
by Faith Destroyer
Summary: A child seeks to find answers that only the Autobots can give. With little memory of her past, and only a guess at what she had to do for the future, the Autobots don't quite know what to do with her. It's going to be an Optimus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or any of the songs. I'm not trying to make money, only to get these characters out of my head.

Lyrics are from:

Abba – Take a chance on me

Garden State soundtrack - Strange and beautiful

Hercules Soundtrack - Go the distance

Wicked soundtrack - As long as you're mine

Josh Groban – You raise me up.

Lion King 2 – He lives in you

**Just a series of blurs **

"Optimus, there is a human child sitting outside our base demanding to be let in." Ratchet paused waiting to see his commander's reaction. "What would you like us to do?"

"Bumblebee, please retrieve her. I'd like to talk to her." Optimus says with a sigh.

"Who is this girl?" Ironhide growls.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out." Optimus replies.

* * *

"Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around." Bumblebee expresses with his radio as he rolls towards her, passenger door open.

"I've been watching your world from a far. I've been trying to be where you are. And I've been secretly falling apart." She quotes back to him, getting in the passengers side.

"Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate. Though the road may wander, it will lead me to you" Bumblebee exclaims, shooting off for Optimus.

* * *

"You've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling it's 'up' that I fell." She sings getting out of bumblebee's cab and staring up at the giant Mech in front of her.

"There is no life, no life without it's hunger. Each restless heart beats so imperfectly. But when you come and I am filled with wonder. Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity." Bumblebee chirps at his charge.

"All spark" he chokes out. Glancing up at Optimus, examining his reaction to the small girl.

Face plates raised his speaks, "You've been asking to see me. Who are you?" Offering his hand to the girl.

"I don't have a name." She replies hopping onto his giant hand, climbing up to the center of his palm. "It sent me here. It created me." She tries to explain, hoping the he understands more than she does. "I can't remember…I, I, I don't know. I can only remember sounds and shapes. What it's like to be taller…better. I don't think I'm supposed to be here. In this body." The girl finishes. Looking into Optimus Primes optics.

"You are not human." He states, running a scan over her.

"No, I don't suppose I am. I think I can take on other…shapes. I don't know how." Desperate to try and explain. To just have someone understand.

"And the voice with the fear of a child answers. He lives in you, he lives in me. He watches over, everything we see. Into the waters, into the truth. In your reflection, he lives in you." Bumblebee responds with.

"I think what our youngling here is trying to say is that you have All Spark energy in you. You radiate it. Ratchet, can you please take our new charge to the med-bay and do a few scans on her. I'd like to have a more conclusive answer by tonight." Optimus asks, handing over the girl.

Placing the frightened child near his chest plates he turns. "Bumblebee can come with me. Perhaps we can keep her calm."

"You're free to go with Bee." Optimus says with a sigh. "Just once I'd like to have a day where nothing complicated happens."

"I second that." Ratchet says heading off in the direction of the med-bay.

* * *

Well folks, this is the first fanfic that I've dared to write in a long time. It's only after the prodding of my fiancée that I'm doing this. That and I can't stop thinking about this story. I'm a little slow to write so please have patience with me. Any helpful comments you have would be great. Also I don't have a beta at the moment, so please forgive the errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm not writing for money. Please don't sue me!

Things in { } are the Transformers using their comms.

Songs used that I don't own

Owning my mistakes – Anthony Stewart Head

_This chapter is dedicated to 'The Pumpkin Guardian' for being my first reviewer ever. Thank you!_

**Just a series of blurs

* * *

**

"Well little girl lets just have you lie down and see what's going on, ok?" Ratchet tells her. Scanning her thoroughly, he prints off the results and brings them back to the table where Bee is staring at the girl.

"Ratchet…do you think I could have a name?" She asks, startling the poor medic. "I just hate to be called girl. And I don't think you want me to be known as the All Spark either."

"What do you think Bee?" Ratchet asks the yellow Autobot beside him, still trying to read the result of her scans.

"Kori." Bee says, barely able to form the words.

"Kori." She repeats, trying to get a feel for the name. "I think I like it." Pausing looking up at the yellow guardian she asks "Bee, why is it so hard for you to talk

"He had his vocal processors torn out on a dangerous mission. They take time to heal." Ratchet try's to explain.

"Poor Bee! That's horrible." Kori cries, frowning at the Medic for his lack of emotion. "But you're ok…right?" She questions, reaching up to touch his faceplate.

"Well there's nothing good came from guilt. Better give it up, give it up and move on. Just owning my mistakes." Bee quotes petting her hair as gently as he can.

"I'll help you get better." Kori whispers to the yellow bot above her. Closing her eyes she pushes blue energy into him. Wobbling on the table a bit she looks up. "Did I help?" She asks, trying to shake off the dizzy spell it caused.

"Ratchet." Bee calls, grabbing at his processors. "Ratchet did you see that? Ratchet are you even listening?" The yellow bot questions, starting to get angry.

{Optimus you need to see this}

{I'll be right there}

"Ratchet." Kori exclaims, casting a worried glance at both of the Mechs in the room. "You didn't say that out loud did you?"

"No I didn't say anything Kori, why do you ask."

"Because I just heard you talking to Optimus, when he is clearly not here." She informs them.

Looking back at the pair Ratchet frowns ignoring the statement. "What were you trying to tell me Bumblebee?"

"She fixed me."

"You can talk." Ratchet gasps. "On the other med-table. Right now!" He commands going into full medic mode. Scanning him he pauses, "Kori, how did you do this?"

"I don't know. I just pushed blue into him. Like the color of his optics." She shrugs. "I wanted to help. Did I help?" She demands, not wanting to be ignored for the second time. "I didn't hurt him did I?"

"I'm fine Kori, in fact I'm better than fine!" Bumblebee declares revving slightly. "It's been years since I could make any sort of noise." He consoles the girl.

"Your transmission sounded like it was urgent, so I got here as soon as I could." Optimus exclaims, bursting through the med-bay doors.

"Hey boss bot!" Shouts Bee, unable to sit still. "Let me up Ratchet I'm fine."

"Bee…" Optimus looks at the scout with wonder. "You can talk again. How." He asks the room, waiting for one of them to answer.

"Ummm, I did it. I'm sorry!" Kori pleads. "I only wanted to help, and I really like Bee."

"You've done us a great service, and I thank you." Optimus tries to sooth the frightened girl.

{Bee's named her Kori} Ratchet transmits

"Kori?" Optimus questions both the yellow bot and the girl.

Shrugging Bee raises his optics to Ratchets, "Can I PLEASE go now?" He asks eager to go tell the rest of the mechs around base.

"Humph." The medic mumbles to himself. "I don't see anything wrong with you, so yes you may go."

Jumping from the table with a shout Bumblebee races towards the door. Pausing at the entrance, he turns back. "Can I take Kori with me?" He begs wanting to introduce his new friend to everyone else.

"Alright, but you bring her back if ANYTING goes wrong." Ratchet admonishes, glaring slightly at him.

"Get on my hand Kori, I'll show you the base. We might even have a few cloths that will fit you. We'll have to see Will for that. He is in charge of the men stationed here." Bee babbles as he leads her out of the med-bay.

* * *

"So what did your tests find Ratchet?"

Sighing he hands the results to Optimus. "She is not supposed to be in a human body. By all means she is an Autobot. In fact I would suggest we start building a new body for her right away."

"Building her a body, but Ratchet she is still human." Optimus cautions.

"But she has a spark Optimus. Her human body won't last. Not with the amount of All Spark energy she is giving off. It will slowly start to deteriorate." He explains with a pained expression.

"Is it even possible to move her spark?" Optimus asks.

"She is the All Spark. I'm guessing that's what sent her here. It wants to save her, or itself. She is our last hope to continue our species."

"Then you must proceed with caution." Optimus warns turning from the Medic. "I'm going to have security doubled. We don't want the Decepticons to get her." He adds.

"I'll start on her new body right away. Oh, and Optimus…we should keep this between us for now. She is just starting to get comfortable with Bumblebee. No need to scare her." The medic utters.

Nodding at the medic, Optimus leaves the med-bay, intent to fine Ironhide, and see where Bumblebee took their newest Autobot.

* * *

Well that's all I have for right now. It's getting a bit easier to write once I figure out where I'm going with this. I promise it won't turn into a Bumblebee/OC as much as it looks like it right now. Kori just has to get comfy around the giant robots.

On a different note, should I bring Sam and Mikayla into the story? I have mixed thoughts on them. Please review, and thanks for reading. 

-Fay


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers. I wish I did. :(

The back-story of young bumblebee belongs to Karategal. Please go check out her stories. Youngling is by far the best Fanfiction I've read.

Also, I've tried to look up the exact age of Optimus and the others, but I can't find it anywhere. If anyone knows, please let me know and I'll fix it. Otherwise I'm going to stick with the few things that I could find. Don't be angry if I get things wrong. Research only goes so far.

Optimus Primes age (roughly): 5,100,800

Transformer units of time:

Breem - 8.3 Earth minutes

Joor - About 6.5 Earth hours

Orn - About 13 Earth day

Vorn - About 83 Earth years

Thanks again to the 'Pumpkin Guardian, -my-forgotten-rose-, thedeathchandelier and, Sonnet Woolf, for reviewing. I've got a pretty crazy work schedule, so I'll update when I can. :)

Ok folks, onto the story. Enjoy!

**Just a series of blurs  


* * *

**

"Bumblebee, what if your friends don't like me?" Kori asks, shaking slightly from the cold.

"Why wouldn't they like you? After all you did heal me. Now stop being worried and lets go find Mikayla and Sam. You need warmer cloths after all." He sooths.

"There is another girl here?" Kori brightens at the idea of girls clothing.

"Yes, you'll get along with her really well. She's a mechanic, and Sam's girlfriend. They are both friends of the Autobots. Sam helped destroy Megatron, and…"

"The All Spark." She finishes for him. "I knew that it was a human, and that he was close to Optimus, but I didn't know who it was." She recalls.

"Kori, what _do_ you remember?" Bee questions, shifting her up to perch on his broad shoulders.

"Well, I remember ages passing without any anger. Everything was content. Then it's dark. Just the feeling of death, loss, anger, and pain. Like I told Optimus before, it's mostly just shapes and colors." She looks at him pausing. "I remember you, Bumblebee. I remember your spark. I don't know how, but I think I was close to you. Perhaps it was so long ago I don't remember." She ponders.

"We believe that once you are off lined you return to the All Spark. It's possible that you remember a past version of me." He consoles. "We are here." He pauses at the huge doors that lead into the human barracks. "Are you ready?"

"I might look like a human Bee, but I'm not. I don't think they will understand." She expresses suddenly frightened. Climbing up his shoulders she tries to hide behind his head.

"Sam, Mikayla, Will, there is someone who I'd like you to meet." Bumblebee calls out to the group of humans huddled together by the T.V.

"What are they doing?" Kori tries to whisper, causing four heads to tilt towards her.

"Hey Bee whatcha got there?" Epps asks, straining his neck to see around the yellow Mechs head.

"We've found someone with connections to the All Spark. She will be staying with us from now on."

"Bee you know I like you and all," Will starts. "But you can't just keep collecting humans. Eventually the government is going to start asking questions."

"You've already got Sam and Mikayla. It's just not fair to the other bots." Epps adds, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not a human." Kori asserts, stepping away from Bee's head and stomping her feet as if to emphasize the fact.

"Sorry little girl, but you look human." Will argues.

"I'm well over 3,000 times your age. Just because I'm small doesn't mean you can bully me! If I were my normal size I'd…"

"You'd do nothing." Optimus states, walking through the large doors. "As an Autobot, previous All Spark or not, you will follow orders." He adds, making her furious.

"I am not a sparkling Optimus Prime!" She yells.

"Well then stop acting like one!" He admonishes, grabbing her from Bumblebee.

"Mikayla, Will, if you could be so kind as to find our newest member of the team something to wear. Just drop it off with Ratchet when you are done. As for Kori and I, we have many things to talk about." Placing her in his palms cupping them together to trap her in, he looks towards the yellow scout.

"Bumblebee, you will go find Ironhide. He disappeared rather quickly when you went to fetch Kori."

"He was mumbling to himself and warming up his cannons, if that helps." Sam calls to his friend. Waving a little, Bee makes a line en route for the firing range knowing that was more than likely where to find the weapons specialist.

"You, youngling will be coming with me. We need to have a nice long chat." Optimus says, walking off with the girl still cupped between his giant hands.

Everyone in the barracks shakes their head. "Man is it ever normal around here?" Epps inquires.

"Not that I know." Sam utters with a laugh.

* * *

"YOU PUT ME DOWN!" Kori shrieks, trying to escape his hands.

"You will stop this yelling at once. We are going to my office to talk, if you still feel uncomfortable when we get there I'll call in Ratchet to sit with us." Optimus reprimands.

"I have nothing else to say Prime." Kori grinds out.

"Well I do. You will listen to me, and then you may go play with bumblebee if you like." He adds, trying to entice her into settling.

"Not likely." She mutters. "Ratchet will want me to recharge by then. I'm surprised that he hasn't tracked me down yet." She chuckles darkly.

"He will have to wait." Optimus sooths, striding into his giant office he sits down and opens his hands.

Looking around the barren office, Kori decides that she is safest where she is and sits gingerly back into his palm. "Where on the base are we?"

"This part is underground. In order to remain a secret from the rest of the world, we decided that we would tunnel underground. There is more room for us to move about. You would have notice this if you hadn't been so dead set on escaping."

"Oh, well I guess I'm stuck here now. I have no idea how to get around the base." She sighs dejectedly.

"Now that we are here, I would like the real story." He watches her intently.

"Wh…what story?" She stammers.

"You remember more than you let on, and you know who and what you are." Optimus rumbles, using his best 'Prime voice'

"I remember far more than anyone Orion Pax." She snipes.

"Then you must know that if you stay in a human body you will die. Not to mention all of the problems it will cause with the government. The body that you chose is that of a child."

Sighing, she looks up at the big Mech. "You think I don't know that? This body will fade, as will all of this organic planet. Optimus, I was not the All Spark originally. I was a femme, a very long time ago. I can't remember what it's like to be an Autobot or a femme, but I can remember the knowledge of the All Spark. I have flashes of how tall I should be, and how to recharge. Things like how to share information, and how to refuel. Nothing that you would find important, and nothing that helps either of us."

"Ratchet is in the process of building you a body. You do have a spark to transplant in the new frame, correct?" He probes the downtrodden girl.

"Yes, I should be able to survive the transition. Perhaps then you can get all of the answers that you need?" She adds with a chuckle. "It's so much easier to connect a cable and send the information than it is to try and tell you."

"I imagine it is." He agrees.

* * *

Sorry but I have to stop here for the night. I've been trying to write off and on for a few hours. Most of the time spent looking up information and rewriting parts. I never knew how hard it is to try and get all of your thoughts down.

Sam and Mikayla will have a bigger part in this later. I still haven't decided what to do with them, but I'll figure out something. Thank you for all of the reviews they really keep me going.

-Fay


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, and I'm not making any money out of this.

Credit for bumblebee's back-story goes to Karategal. Please go check out her stories. Youngling is by far the best Fanfiction I've read.

**A shout out to all my reviewers. I'm dedicating this chapter to thedeathchandieler for being the first person to review chapter 3. Thank you!**

Transformer units of time:

Breem - 8.3 Earth minutes

Joor - About 6.5 Earth hours

Orn - About 13 Earth day

Vorn - About 83 Earth years

Optimus Primes age: 5,100,800 (years)

Kori's Age: 252,800 (years)

{ } Are things spoken or sent from Autobots to other Autobots.

**Just a series of blurs**

---------------

{Optimus, we don't have much material to build a body for our new femme} Ratchet comms, inventorying the pieces of metal they have left.

{I am in my office speaking with the All Spark. Please join us.} Optimus replies.

"Do you have contact with any of the bots that were created by the Mission City incident?" Startled out of his reprieve, Optimus pauses to recall the bots that they were able to round up.

"We have brought in a few. Long arm is the tow-truck that was in the area. X-bot and Dew-bot are also on base. There are a few cell phone bots that are named accordingly. Moto-bot and iBot are the most popular with the humans. We can have the phones brought in here to meet you. Jazz has been trying to keep them away from my office because they tend to try and rearrange things. Somehow they picked up a list of pranks off the Internet. My suspicions say that it was Sunny and Sides who are responsible for teaching them how to 'surf the net'." He turns picking her up and cradling her to his chest. "I would feel safer if you were out of reach when I have them brought in. You are the All Spark so they might recognize you as their creator."

{Jazz, please bring in the Cell-bots and X-bot.}

{Right away boss.} He comms back with glee, more than happy to be rid of the clingy Mechs.

Striding through the door Ratchet places the inventory pieces on the corner of Optimus' desk. "We are going to need a few processors and a vocal implant. Also I'm not sure where to get extra optics."

"Umm, Ratchet? I have processors and a vocal implant will show up when I am placed in the new body." Kori replies.

"I thought we weren't going to tell her that they body was for her." Ratchet growls at his commander.

"She knew." He claims with a shrug.

"Hey boss bot I gotcha mini-mechs here." Jazz says flying though the door. "Canna go play with Bee now?" He pleads inching out the door.

"You may go Jazz." Optimus confirms scooping up the three small bots, as he shoots back out the door.

"Thanks boss bot." He shouts bolting down the hall and out of sight.

{Optimus, I've found Ironhide and brought him up to speed with the situation as you've asked.} Bumblebee comms to his leader.

{Sometime today I'd like to see him. You are both however free to go about your day.} Optimus replies.

{Sunny and Sides have guard duty, so I'm going to be with Jazz till you are done with Kori.} He informs him. Being the youngest Autobot on base it was his duty to report if he was going anywhere off base.

{Alright, but be back before dark. You told Kori that you would introduce her to everyone.}

{K} Bee answers back.

Shaking his head at the use of human terms he turns his attention back to his human charge. "Kori this is iBot, Moto-bot, and X-bot." Optimus introduces.

"Creator, creator, creator!" The Motorola phone bounces up and down repeating his word. Peering from under the X-bot the iBots gaming programming kicks in playing pong. Bouncing back and forth as a nervous habit.

"Hello." Kori responds reaching down to try and pet the bouncing Motorola bot.

"What's goin' on." The X-bot answers pushing the iBot towards her.

"Optimus let me down. They are not going to hurt me." Kori states, still reaching down.

"You will not try anything with her. She is currently in a human body and cannot take any sort of damage. You will be very cautious." Optimus warns the excited bots on his desk.

"Yes Prime." Both the iBot and X-bot answer, the Moto-bot choosing to chirp a reply instead.

Placing Kori on the surface of the desk he nudges the Moto-bot a few feet away. X-bot being the biggest of the three makes his way up to his creator and walks a circle around her. "You are pretty small for a femme." He states.

"Your pretty alive for an X-box." She grins back.

Poking her in the arm he frowns, "I don't like this organic material that you are made out of. I cannot embrace you, as I should. You would be shredded." He states.

"She will have a body in a few week if I can get a few more pieces of metal." Ratchet interjects from the corner of the room.

Nodding at this statement X-bot stands back. "Me next, me next!!!!" The hyperactive Moto-bot stutters running in circles around the girl.

"You should calm down before you overheat." Kori commands the tiny mech.

Stopping at once he peers into her eyes. "Yes creator Kori Prime." He responds.

"My name is Kori. Not Kori Prime." She corrects.

"But you will be Kori Prime when you are in your new body. You are b, b, b,…X-bot what word am I looking for?" He questions.

"Bonded." The gaming consol supplies with a grin.

"Yes, bonded!" The phone cries in delight. "I have two creators!" He boasts to everyone in the room.

"I don't understand." Kori utters, looking around the room for an explination. Her eyes lock with Optimus's optics wating for him to try and explain.

"I am also unsure of what you are trying to tell us sparkling." Optimus states, taking in this new data.

"I know what he is trying to tell you." The iBot stutters shyly, rejoining the conversation; still half huddled under the X-bot. "When we were sparked, we called ourselves Earth Bound Bots. We are like the Autobots, but not from the same planet. You created all of us, but some had help. After you sparked me I saw Moto-bot. Your blue energy hit him, and Optimus walked by him moments later. He brushed up against him and he was sparked." iBot tries to explain.

"That would explain the subtle connections between Moto-bot and X-bot then." Optimus agrees. "I walked past both of them in battle and X-bot transformed with Dew-bot and Moto-bot."

"So you and I created three bots together?" Kori asks still a little confused. "I don't even remember giving off the energy on purpose. It just came out when Sam grabbed me from Bumblebee." She pauses trying to remember the details of the battle.

"You're my mom." Moto-bot exclaims, back to his hyper state of mind.

"So I am." She says with a smile. "I think the Autobots would be more comfortable with you calling me your creator." She gently corrects reaching for him.

Caressing the top of his screen, she turns to Optimus "I don't know how to be an Autobot mom, or creator. I don't remember." She admits.

"We all help take care of the Earth Bound." Ratchet sooths, reaching for the three bots. "It's time for the Cell-bots to recharge. X-bot, will you help me with them?" He asks.

"You are the older brother?" Kori questions still trying to piece it all together in her head.

"Somethin' like that." X-Bot replies latching onto Ratchets shoulder.

"See you later Mom-creator." The Moto-bot calls, lighting up his screen with the words 'goodbye.'

Laughing Kori gives him a little wave before turning back to Optimus.

"I will take you to the Med-bay to try the clothing on that Will and Mikayla found for you." Optimus informs her, placing her on his hand following his Medics footsteps.

--------

_That's all I have for you tonight folks. Hope you like the story so far. I haven't gotten than many reviews, but over 400 hits so people must be reading the story. Drop me a review if you have time (Please) they really do keep me going.  
I'm going to be updating a little sporadically this week due to my travels. I've been in five states alone today. MN, WI, IL, MI, IN are what I've gone through today if you are interested. _

_For those of you who have been reviewing each chapter…hope this is going the direction you hoped! Let me know if you thought it was going to take a different direction. Thanks for reading/reviewing!_

_-Fay_


End file.
